Happenstance circumstances
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Sniffles, left with nothing to do on Valentine's Day, decides to hang out with his best friend. Un-be-knownst to him, someone around him has something in store for him. Based off of how I met my boyfriend. Valentine's Day themed even though it's nowhere near Valentine's Day


Author's Note: I know it's absolutely nowhere near Valentine's Day, but I wanted to do a story based on how I started going out with Nutty. Yes, we did start going out on Valentine's Day. This is just a short shounen-ai story, so if you're against guys loving each other, go away now. Written from HTF Sniffles' point of view.

"Hey Sniffles, are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

I turned around, surprised. Flippy had walked up behind me without me even noticing him. He was smiling, as always.

"Oh, hey Flippy. I wasn't really planning on doing much. No one's asked me to do anything."

"Ah, I see," He said, "Well, If you want to join us, me and Petunia where planning on hanging out this evening."

"No, I'd rather not. I don't want to be a third wheel, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Well, the offer's open if you change my mind. Want to hang somewhere now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We headed towards the mall, since that was really the only place in town to hang out. It was busy, full of people in the last minute shopping for Valentine's Day. In the food court me and Flippy noticed a red haired girl standing there. She turned, saw us, and waved. It was Flaky. We joined her at a table. Apparently, she was waiting for Handy.

"All we need is Nutty and the group's complete," I said, laughing.

"I haven't seen all day," Said Flaky

"Huh, that's strange," Flippy said, "Me neither."

Handy walked up to us in the middle of our conversation.

"I have," he said, "I saw him walk out of the candy shop holding a heart shaped box."

"Oh dear," Flaky said, 'I hope he hasn't fallen in with another one."

"Another one?" I asked.

"Nutty a few months back fell in love with a box of chocolates," Said Flippy, "I believe you were out of town at that time."

"Oh, wow. I knew he loved candy but that's just ridiculous."

"Agreed," Said Handy, "I find it kind of creepy, to be honest."

"Could it be he finally found someone he likes?" Flippy asked.

"Maybe," Said Flaky, "Has he mentioned anything to any of you guys?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Negative."

"I don't know then," Said Flaky.

"Hey, um, babe, the movie's about to start," Handy said.

"Oh! Right. Sorry guys, I need to go."

After hugging me and Flippy real quick, her and Handy walked off. Me and Flippy were left at the table for a few minutes.

"So, anywhere else you want to go?" Asked Flippy.

"Hmm… want to check out one of the stores?

"Sure."

Me and him started wandering through the stores. There wasn't much left after the Valentine's Day rush. We were about to enter a store.

I turned around. For some reason, it felt like we were being followed. I saw a flash of bright green turn around a corner. Other than that, it was just a blur of people moving around.

"What's the matter?" Flippy asked

"Oh, it's nothing."

I couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Every time I would look back, I would see that flash of green. I was seriously starting to freak out.

"Hey guys!" Cried a voice.

Me and Flippy and turned. Pop walked up to us, holding Cub's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Pop," said back to him.

"What are you two doing?" Pop asked.

"Just hanging out," Flippy said, "We really didn't have much planned."

"That seems fun. Me and Cub were doing some shopping for the Misses. It's um… you know…."

Cubs' mom had died several years back. I knew Pop and Cub and had a tradition of visiting her grave on certain holidays. I knew it was hard for him still.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Do you need and help, Mr. Pop?" Asked Flippy.

"No," Pops said, "We're almost done."

He turned towards Cub… except Cub was gone, running after a guy holding balloons.

"Cub? Cub! Oh, gosh darn it! Come back!"

He ran after Cub, yelling for Cub and just managing to say goodbye to us.

We walked on. We passed several people we knew. Lumpy was at his new second job, fixing the lights and nearly dropping some light bulbs on us. Mime was putting on a show for the little kids. The Mole (as we called him, he never tells us his name) was being helped around the store by Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy. Toothy held his bags while Giggles and Cuddles steered him around other shoppers. The Mole suddenly stopped and tilted his head, like he was listening for something. He stopped Giggles and Cuddles with his cane. Toothy nearly crashed into him and dropped his bags.

"Hello Sniffles, Flippy," he said.

This shocked me, and obviously Flippy too. The mole rarely ever spoke. In fact, I had never heard him speak. He sounded proper, and his accent was hard to place. Sounded like it could have been from somewhere near Britain, but also sounded a little Irish as well. He smiled at our shock.

"Let me guess what you're thinking. 'Oh my god, he's speaking to us!' I love people's reactions when they finally hear me."

"Um…" I said, "Pretty much."

"I just wanted to tell you Nutty's been following you all day."

"Wait, he has?" Flippy asked, "But I haven't seen him, how do you know?"

"I smelt his deodorant all day; it's easy to distinguish your cologne from his deodorant when smell is one of the few things I have to rely on."

"Where is he right now?"

"He's near the pretzel booth. I smell candy on him, but I don't know what he's doing."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, Sniffles. I'm glad to help. I need to go now. Happy Valentine's Day to you both."

The group of them walked away. Giggles and Cuddles waved over their shoulders. Toothy tried, but nearly dropped the stack of presents. I said goodbye to Flippy for now. I had somebody to talk to.

I walked past the stores toward the pretzel booth. I passed more friends but I didn't acknowledge them. I had a mission to complete. I wanted to know why Nutty had been following us all day.

I came up to my destination. It wasn't so much a "booth" as a store. There was ample room to stat un-noticed. Unless you're wearing bright green. And go around with candy shaped pins and hairpins stuck to you. All in all, unless you're Nutty, you could hide pretty well. I saw him, and he knew it. He looked nervous. Obviously he didn't want me to know he was here. He hid something behind his back.

"Hi… Sniffles… I was just getting a pretzel."

"Why have you been following me and Flippy all day?"

"I haven't been… I was just getting a…."

"I know you have. Someone saw you following us."

"Well, I… I don't know how to… um…."

"Nutty, just tell me."

Suddenly he thrust his arms out in front of him. He held a heart shaped box. It was wrapped in a ribbon with a card tied to it. He blushed slightly.

"I heard you talking about how you weren't getting anything for Valentine's. So I got you this. I didn't know which kind you would like… so I got you one with a whole bunch." He blushed deeper, "I hope you like them."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed hard. It was just a whim, but it seemed I guessed right.

"Thank you, Nutty."

He handed me the chocolates and started walking away. I decided to act on another whim.

"Will you go out with me, Nutty?"

He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Please say you're not joking."

"Of course not," I said, laughing. "I mean it. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He tackle hugged me, nearly knocking me down. We sat down at a table in the pretzel booth. Nutty ordered a pretzel, and we sat and talked. He got a confused look on his face.

"Who was it that told you about me following you, any ways?" He asked.

"Oh, it was The Mole," I answered. "Why?"

He looked at me with his mouth open.

"He's the one who came up with the idea for me to get you the chocolate."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's also the one who told me that you said you weren't getting anything. He bought the chocolates for me to give to you."

"I guess he wanted us to be together."

"I guess so."

I opened up the box. It was full of chocolates I had never seen before. Neatly folded up inside was a note.

"Did you put this in here, Nutty?" I asked.

"No."

I opened the note and read it aloud,

"_Dear Sniffles and Nutty,_

_If you're reading this together, then my plan worked. I've known about Nutty's crush for a while now, and I figured today of all days would be the day to enact my plan. People seem to forget that though I am blind I notice a lot going on around me. It was a simple plan, but could have gone wrong quite easily. Enjoy the chocolates, and have a happy Valentine's Day._

_The Mole (Yes, I know what you guys call me)"_

"That sly dog."


End file.
